Well-Planed!
by Sandcastleblocks
Summary: Moved to "www. wattpad . Com/story/6367188-well-planned"
1. Chapter 1: Penthouse

ITS MOVED! TO "www. Wattpad . Com (slash)story/6367188-well-planned"

That day was a day that is unforgettable for you. You walked down the corridor at the departure section of the airport, because your cousin's holiday was over and she would go back to Australia. You know that day, were a big day for you, your favorite boyband, One Direction, would have been coming to your country. 'They should be at the arriving section by now' you thought, you wished you could go there to see them even for a minute, you didn't got their ticket, at least you could see them. _'they will be tired when they arrives. They have been traveling for 8 hours_'-you thought You seen a lot of girls waiting at international arriving section you saw them when you passed there.

You said goodbye to you cousin, and she left you to the entrance as you heard a person next to you gasped and a girl screamed " ONE DIRECTION!" you couldn't help yourself but looking for one direction, and you spotted Paul the boys' manager, lots of guards, and them! There's not much fans around, and you thought yourself to be cool like those girl on fanfic, then after you spotted Harry Styles you completely forgot about cool-played part, so you ran to him and asked him to get a picture with you and he said yes! But the fans who had been waiting all day long finally heard they were here, one direction arrived at the departure section, and a few fanatic girl ran to Harry Styles, took your spot and took a picture with him, you were upset, all the boys slowly surrounded by girls and you couldn't get any closer to any of them. You were finally just screamed their names, at the background hoping they would notice you.

The next day, you told your best friend, Amanda and also your fellow directioner about what just happened the day before, "Harry Styles smiled at me Amanda! He said yes to me!" You said that line over and over again, She listened to your story, patiently, and she told me to calm down, because she got a good news coming up.

"You know what, my father's business partner told me they stay at his hotel, and I told him I love them so much" She paused a while before adding "and finally I convinced him to give me a two day coupon " She said with big grin on her face, you dropped your mouth, disbelieve. And you both screamed so loud, until everyone in the mall stared at you and Amanda.

You rushed to your home, and searched for your mom, you found her in the kitchen, and you helped her put some dishes to the dishwasher and said

"Mom, Amanda got a two days coupon at the hotel downtown. Can I go with her? Pleasee I'll go today, it's just 2 days" you put your begging look, and your mother disagreed at once but you were insisting her until she replied

"Okay, honey.. Just don't do stupid things in a bad way" She smiled and you thanked her and you ran to your room, packed your stuff. you bring your best clothes, and put on some mascara, and light blush on. And in a minute Amanda picked you up.

You saw dozens of girls at the hotel's main entrance, they were not allowed to get in. Amanda showed the guards the coupon, and they were letting you both in. As you walk in, those girls stared at you, envy, jealous, and death treat looks. Amanda left you for check-in, and you waited in excitement.

"My father's business partner really knows how to rock! Guess what, we got the penthouse which means.." She looked like she was about to explode, beyond excited "we're on the same floor as one direction, oh God please make Zayn Malik forgot his room and accidentally get in ours" You laugh at your best friends jokes, and made your way to your room.

You both burst in happiness as you both arrived at the penthouse. The penthouse is huge, the living room got a huge flat screen tv, and a rack of good movies in blu-ray. The bathroom got a Jacuzzi inside, the kitchen got a huge fridge filled with Food. You could tell Amanda's father was someone very important for this hotel's owner.

You both made a plan. You both walked in the corridor to find out which one was one direction's penthouse. But it seemed impossible because all the doors were shut, except one. You don't believe in coincidence but you both curious and walked casually through that opened door. You peeked but you couldn't see anything. But you heard someone talked inside, 'That's it!' You thought, you and Amanda smiled at each other.

Somebody on the next room opened the door, you were still focusing at the 'talking voice' inside, until Amanda elbowed you. The one from the next door was staring at his phone looked like he was looking for signal, you both stared at him, like you seen a ghost. you both gasped _'It's Niall Horan! It's Niall freaking Horan'_ Amanda elbowed you again, his blue eyes glazed at you and Amanda. He realized your attention and he awkwardly said

"Hello?" You couldn't speak or smile, neither Amanda. "Are you alright? Is there anything I could do for you?" He added, confused.

(so sorry if my english is wrong, grammar mistakes, etc)


	2. Chapter 2: Spicy Chicken

ITS MOVED! TO "www. Wattpad . Com (slash)story/6367188-well-planned"

He realized your attention and he awkwardly said

"Hello?" You couldn't speak, neither Amanda. "Are you alright? Is there anything I could do for you?" He added, confused. You shook your head, but you remembered something

"Photo!" You accidentally shouted. He giggles, you swore in your heart that was the cutest thing ever and he agreed, you pulled out your phone and took a few pictures, and asked you.

"Are you a tourist like us? Or"

"No, we lived around here. My dad is down there, meeting, so we stay" Cut Amanda. then he left you to his room.

You and Amanda danced but kept silent because you don't want them to know. So sad you didn't realize that Niall Horan opened the door and he was going out again

"Umm, sorry for interrupting you guys, but I need a little help inside" he said, we blushed and followed him inside. You couldn't breathe, or speak, or anything. You tied up with the idea of _'you got in to One Direction's hotel room'_ you saw Zayn Malik and Liam Payne played the x-box you,

"Here they are" Niall said and they stopped and turned to Amanda who walked in front of you. And Liam Payne stood up

"Hi, I'm Liam and this is Zayn" Zayn pulled out a smile

"Well, would you do us a favor please, we need to know the best food around here, so we could order some" and Liam added "We dont like the local crew they bring for us, before you ask"

"Sure, Umm I love a restaurant 2 blocks from here, their Spicy chicken are the best" you said

"And their baked macaroni" Amanda continued

"You want their number?" You asked.

"That's the problem, I got no signal here. Can I borrow yours?" Said Niall, you handed him your phone. "Nice lock screen you got there" he added. You completely forgot your lock screen was your edit of you and one direction on the brit awards. You blushed.

"Let me call them for you" you took your phone, and called the restaurant. You ordered the food and handed Liam the phone.

"Yes, I would love that... Extra cheese... Right... Serve for 3 please... Payne... Mr. Payne sure" and suddenly the bedroom door opened and Louis said

"Make it 4" and there was a shout from other room said

"Five" and Liam added

"Make it 7" to the phone before he hung up.

"You two need to stay a little while, because I ordered you food too" Liam said  
"But, umm we uhh no need" Amanda struggled with her words

"We just wanna thank you two. Wait until the food comes at least, take your food. It's not that I'm kicking you out, Okay?" Niall said "Easy, we're not zombie or rapist if you wonder.. Oh how rude I was. Whats you guys name? I'm Niall" You smiled at his joke

"Amanda" she shook his hand

"I'm Rachel" You said as you shook his hand.

"Have a seat, feel like home" Zayn finally opened his mouth. Zayn, Liam back to their xbox and Niall went to a bedroom, you and Amanda just sat in awkward silence, and you secretly took Zayn and Liam's picture.

After 15 minutes of silence there was a ring at the main door, Niall screamed out from his bedroom

"FOOD!" And opened the door, Paul and the guy with restaurants uniform stood outside and Paul asked

"You ordered this?" Niall nodded and Paul spotted me "Who's that?"

"A friend of mine, from social media" Niall lied, because Paul wouldn't love the idea of some stranger-fanatic-type of fans inside their space.

"Nice to meet you" he said to us, we replied that.

Zayn called everyone to join them at the dining room, while Niall handed each of them the food. Finally Louis with his sleepy eyes joined us, and Harry walked toward us so slow with pillow in his hand.

"Where's the local crew?" Louis asked, after he was sure 'the local crew' they were talking about was not here he finally managed a smile and eat. "You two are our new tour manager or not?" We shook our head "Too bad" he added. And you decide to have a lunch with them. Even though they weren't giving you much attention, you got a blast.


	3. Chapter 3: ID Card

ITS MOVED! TO "www. Wattpad . Com (slash)story/6367188-well-planned"

they were asking you and Amanda casual things and break the ice between you both and them. You secretly wished Harry Styles remember you but he didn't. An hour past, and you felt awkward again and finally Amanda said

"Thank you, for this. We need to go back to our room, nice to meet you" and they replied her. We left and walked so slow to our room, secretly wished they would show up again and called us inside like those stories I red. But they didn't.

As you reached your place, you and Amanda danced and screamed so hard. Your plan was a success, and the boys are nice guys. Not as funny and cheeky as you imagined though but quite close. You both couldn't sleep thinking about what just happened today, you pinched yourself on your bed, to make sure you weren't dreaming. And you posted your photo with Niall on twitter, tagged Niall and Amanda, and checked their twitter account.

You checked on their twitter, no updates, but in a minute Harry Styles posted something on his instagram. The spicy chicken, he claimed it as 'the best tasting food with the worst looking' and 3 minutes later you seen Harry's new tweet

"I saw so many familiar faces today! So many people outside our hotel, I would love to meet you if I allowed"

You wished he was talking about you. You did met him once, on the airport. _'But he met a lot people today, could it be me?' _You thought.

And Liam tweeted the food and captioned:

"Stuffed with nice taste high quality food, thank you for our emergency manager Mitchell, and Miranda" he wrote your and Amanda's name wrong but you couldn't be more happier to be noticed. Even Rachel and Mitchell are totally different. You slept, woke up by Amanda's voice

"Wake up! They're going to the swimming pool! We have to go there! Rachel! wake up!" She said. You opened your eyes, still sleepy but you changed anyway. You brushed your teeth, washed your face, put on your favorite bathing suit, and put on your VS bathing suit cover, and brushed your hair. You were ready to go.

You told Amanda to act casual, and try to talk to them without scare them like you both did the day before. A guard waiting on the hotel's pool entrance and stared and you and Amanda, but then Paul told the guard we were their friends. You want to scream in happiness. You walk and saw Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson on the hot tub. You put your bag and do a little warm up, you saw Amanda opened her bathing suit cover, and she was wearing a pretty black bikini, you jealous of her nice figure. _'She'll be noticed by them'_ I thought.

You swim back and forth, Amanda just got in the water and keep her beauty. You felt a huge splash and one more splash nearby, you realized Harry Styles and Liam Payne just jumped in. Liam saw you, and you smiled.

"Hi! Umm who's your name again? Sorry I'm bad with names" he tried to be friendly.

"Rachel"

"Oh right, Rachel" Said Liam, awkward. Harry stared at you, you pretended you didn't know.

"We met before, right?" Harry finally asked after 2 minutes of awkward silence.

"Umm yeah. At the airport"

"I told you I know her!" Harry said to Liam.

"You come to our show tomorrow night or not?" Asked Liam

"Uhh no, the ticket sold out very fast.. I mean you know, it's your first concert here" You said the truth, and you also hoped they would give you some ticket for you.

"Ooh I see" he said. Your disappointed a little to heard the answer. _'They're not as perfect as you imagined'_ you thought

"Uhh you could be our additional crew! It's not that we are going to kidnap you to our concert, we could help you to get ID card, sorry that's all I can do for now. We can't get VIP tickets, it's full" Harry said

"What? You serious? ID card is perfect! Is it really happening? MY GOODNESS I-I dont know what to say" you finally spit it out, and you realized Harry's and Liam's faces before you sob "I-I mean sure" you tried to calm again, you looked down, blushed not in a cute way. They threw look at each other before burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Started

ITS MOVED TO ITS MOVED! TO "www. Wattpad . Com (slash)story/6367188-well-planned"

"What's so funny?" You asked, they still laugh so hard. Here's a thing, you would love to amuse them, and laugh with them, but being laugh at just not cool. You got a little upset with your idol. "What? I'm leaving." You finally pissed. They finally stopped laughing

"Hey sorry! Don't be mad" Liam said, as he wipe his tears of laugh.

"No, I'm not mad"

"Brilliant! You are so funny, you look like you're about to explode every time you talk, and finally you spit it out, so fast with your thick american accent, I can't keep up. And a second later you were like you brought back to life and about to faint, that's so funny hahaha" Said Harry he started laughing again

"Oh, okay" You really drowned in embarrassment right now, to heard what Harry thought about you. But, you tried to be as cool as you could. You see Amanda on the other side near to the hot tub, she was hanging out with Zayn, Louis, and Niall, especially Niall. Zayn was like sat there listen to what they were talking about and sometimes laughed at their jokes. Probably he hasn't came out if his shell that much, he was still quite around strangers, especially fangirl strangers, like us.

"Hey! You want juice?" Shouted Liam from the bar, next to the pool.

"Orange!" You shouted back. 'What did I say? Am I just told them to get me a drink?'-you thought. Liam was friendly, Niall too but you thought 'Niall likes her'.

You pulled your self out of pool, to get to your sun lounger. Amanda got out too and lounge next to you, she whispered you "Niall asked my number!" And she smiled.

"No way!" You said happily

"Yes way, he is sooo cute I think I moved on from Zayn to him" Said Amanda.

"You're so lucky!"

"I know I know!"

You saw Harry walked toward you with his watermelon juice, and your orange juice, and handed you the juice, Amanda poked your back.

"Thanks"

"Yeah! It's $6" He said

"Oh, sure" you picked your wallet

"No! I'm joking, there's no sun on my lounger over there, you okay if I'm here?" Harry said, and you nodded while he lounged and drank his drink next to your lounger. You just stared at him, never thought there's a chance for you to sit that close to your idol. 5 minutes later, Liam joined you and lounged next to Harry, then the next 2 empty lounger filled with Zayn and Niall. Louis ran from the hot tub and screamed

"WHERE'S MY SEAT?" He faked a sad face "I guess I'll just sit on you Harold" he sat on Harry's stomach and Harry screamed and accidentally spill his drink. "EW! You're disgusting man" joked Louis, you laugh and started to get used being around your idols, the boys you were fangirling about.

A moment later a big man with hat came up to them to tell them to leave.

"Jim, if you need additional officials I think they're good" said Liam to the man 'Jim'.

"You don't take no, right?" Jim pulled out his phone asked your and Amanda's name. They grabbed their things

"Bye!" They said as they left you both

"See you tomorrow orange juice" Said Harry, he probably forgot your name again or probably he was joking.

"Bye!" Said Niall he waved and left.

After they left, you goth took a shower, and got changed. And back to your room.

"You ask them to make us to be their officials?! You're smart! I can't believe this is really happening, I think we have to stay a bit longer. We're not going home tomorrow!" Said Amanda

"No, i did not! They asked me wether I come to their show or not, I said no of course, and I add because it's sold out" you winked

"That's my girl! Wait a moment because I'm going to call daddy for extra days"

She talked a lot at phone, maybe it so hard to convinced her father. And you just daydreaming about the boys you loved. And how Niall, your most favorite member likes your best friend, you got a little bit jealous of her, her beauty, her figure, her wealth, her confidence, and how she handled them. Not like you, who were awkward, and speechless all time time. And you looked at Amanda and she mouthed you "I got it"

You went to the kitchen to find something to eat, and you cooked bacon wrapped sausage for you both. And you heard Amanda screamed! You immediately ran to her.

"What happened?!" You said. She seemed happy, and handed you her phone, and you seen a text message that said

"Hi Amanda, it's Niall. I got a signal finally, Whats your room number? I need it for the one who'll send you ID card tomorrow. Thanks"

"OH MY GOD AMANDA! Its Niall Horan! You got a text FROM NIALL HORAN!" It was your turn to scream and you both jumped around like a 3 years old kid. You both tried to figure out something to reply, and she finally replied

"Hi! It's 1167, thank you Niall:)" then, no reply.

"Its just celebrity being celebrity" She said in desperation.

"Yeah, but at least you got his number" you said, she managed a smile


End file.
